Graphene can be described as a two-dimensional sheet of covalently-bonded carbon atoms. Graphene forms the basis of both three-dimensional graphite and one-dimensional carbon nanotubes. Its intrinsic strength is useful in various materials, such as in carbon fiber reinforcements in advanced composites.